The Maker of the Marauders Map
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: It's is known that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the Marauders - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's most mischievous pupils. But who really designed the map? Because a tiny signature in the corner tells all that it wasn't them. E.S Evanna Silvers, a witch who knows the boys better than most...after all she's Sirius's wife, and Harry's godmother! (Sirius/OC)
1. Year I: Chapter I

**Ok so this is my rewrite of my earlier HP fic "Godmother" where we were introduced to the character of Harry's godmother and Sirius' ex-girlfriend. Well we are being reintroduced (YAY) as I felt it was probably time to redo it** **J** ***throws confetti* I hope we all enjoy it :D**

 **The Marauders, Year One: Chapter 1 –**

"Darling, are you ok?"

Evanna looked at her mum and shrugged quietly. She was absolutely terrified. The bustle of Kings Cross Station was enough to set any eleven year old on edge, but for the young witch going on her first ever trip to her new school, it was ten times worse. Cassandra Silvers looked down at her eldest daughter, who was now playing with her long curls. She crouched down to her height, her cloak piling on the ground around her. She placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Hey it'll be ok, you'll see. I remember my first year at Hogwarts, I had so much fun and so will you."

"I WANNA GO!"

Juliette, her younger sister, stamped her foot and folded her arms pouting dramatically. Evanna shot her a small glare.

"You can go instead! I don't want to!"

"BUT BUT!"

"Girls, come on now or Evanna will miss the train."

Cassandra took her daughters' hands and together all three of them ran through the barrier. A loud whoosh filled Evan's ears and suddenly, she was on Platform 9 ¾. Witches and Wizards shoved and pushed past, desperate to get their children onto the bright, red steam engine waiting to depart from the station. The eleven year old's jaw dropped a little and her brown eyes widened in awe.

"Wow…look Sultan!"

She shoogled the cage, where her large ginger tomcat was sleeping. The cat opened an eye and yawned, before closing it again, uncaring. The sand-clogged feeling in her throat seemed to fade as she got closer to the train and the little girl watched as girls and boys her age, and older, all sat in the seats by the windows. Juliette was also gazing around at everyone, marvelling how they all towered above her eight year old self. Their mum opened a door and smiled at the elderly guard.

"Hello Bernie!"

The old wizard smiled back.

"Ah, Cassandra Silvers, it's been a while since you were on the Express."

"I'm not, just dropping off my daughter Evanna. It's her first year."

She stroked her daughter's hair fondly.

"Girls this is Bernie Shickwell, he was the guard on the train when I was your age."

The wizard; Bernie, tipped his hat and smiled in a friendly manner. Juliette beamed back and Evan lowered her eyes shyly.

"Hello."

"Now young miss, shall we be finding you a seat on the train? I've already had to help out a few people already, lots of new faces for you to meet."

Evanna looked at her mum, who smiled encouragingly. Cassandra handed her daughter, Sultan's cage and then gave her a little shove towards the train.

"Go on."

"But-"

"You'll be ok."

Her little sister hugged her tightly.

"'M gonna miss you! ...WRITE EVERYDAY!"

"I will!"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Then her mum hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Evanna clung onto her cloak that little bit tighter as she pulled away.

"See you soon, love."

"Ok…b-bye Mum."

"We love you."

"Love you too."

Cassandra kissed her head a couple more times, then pushed Evan towards the train. She waved and then climbed onto the train. Her luggage and trolley had been whisked off to be put with the others, so she just had to follow Bernie. They walked, outside her mum and sister following after, until they came to a nearly empty compartment, bar one little red-headed girl.

"Here we are…this should be just grand for you."

"Thank you."

She may've been nervous, but she never forgot her manners. Bernie nodded and then waved to her mum, who was standing outside. Another, red-haired lady was standing next to her, and she waved to the little girl who was sat with a book in her lap. As Evan sat down, the girl looked over to her and smiled brightly. She placed Sultan's cage down next to her, the cat within it still snoring quietly.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"My name's Lily. Lily Evans."

Lily smiled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. She offered out her hand towards Evanna. The other girl took it and shook it timidly.

"Evan. Evan Silvers."

"That's so weird, your first name is Evan and my last name is Evans!"

"Yeah, that's magic!"

She gave Lily a small smile, confidence rising.

"Are you a first year?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yes…I am really nervous. I had never heard of Hogwarts up until a month ago when a lady came round to give me my letter."

Evanna frowned a little.

"So your parents are Muggles?"

"Yes, but they don't mind. They think that it's great having a witch in the family, although my big sister wasn't happy."

"My little sister hid my letter from me for a week, because she didn't want me to go."

They both giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Awwww! Is that her out there?"

Lily pointed out the window to where Cassandra stood, holding Juliette's hand, talking to the other lady.

"Yeah, that's Juliette. Is that your mum?"

"Yes…she was really worried about getting through the barrier. She didn't want to get the wrong one!"

Evanna felt her confidence grow as she and Lily chatted. At least there would be one friendly face. Sultan, now finally waking up, meowed as the guard blew the whistle. Lily's eyes widened and lit up when she saw the cat.

"Oh is he yours?"

"This is Sultan."

She opened the cage and the fat cat clambered out, stretching lazily. Lily jumped over next to her and stroked his head.

"He is gorgeous! I wish I had a cat, but my dad is allergic."

"Well you can cuddle him all you want. He loves being cuddled."

"Thank you!"

Lily rubbed her finger under his chin and Sultan purred, happily curling up next to her. Neither of the girls had noticed the train pulling away from the station, nor their mothers waving goodbye. There was a knock on the door, which interrupted their general chatter of what Hogwarts would be like, and a dark-haired boy poked his head in and smiled.

"Hello, Lily."

"Severus! Come in. Evan this is my friend Severus. Severus this is my new friend Evan."

The boy held out a thin, pale hand with a gentle grin. Evan smiled back and took his hand, shaking it more firmly than she had done with Lily.

"Nice to meet you, Evan…or is it Evanna?"

"Evan…my mum was being stupid calling me Evanna!"

The boy chuckled.

"My name is Severus Snape. Pleasure."

"Same to you, Severus."

Severus smiled and then sat on the opposite chair, but not before giving Sultan a quick pat on the head.

"He's a handsome cat."

Sultan mrowed loudly and tilted his head. Lily giggled as the fat cat sat on her knee and then curled up.

"I think that was cat for thanks."

The trio chuckled and then looked out the window. The landscape was rolling by quickly, trees were a blur, but there appeared to be a long river always rushing past. Severus turned his head and looked at the two girls.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, me and Lily were just wondering what Hogwarts was gonna be like."

"Amazing, I'd reckon."

Lily grinned and nodded.

"That's what I said! Mum and Dad asked me to tell them all about it in my letters."

"What houses do you think we'll be in?"

Lily frowned a little and Severus pondered over the question.

"I don't know…I would like to, maybe, be in Gryffindor."

Evanna beamed.

"Me too! My mum was in Gryffindor, my dad was in Ravenclaw…but I'd rather be in Gryffindor, I like red better than blue."

"I think, perhaps, I would like Slytherin, like my mother."

Lily looked at her two friends.

"Slytherin is the one with the snake?"

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh."

The new friends once again began aimless nattering, with Hogwarts and magic being the general topic. It was only when Lily squealed in utter excitement and began pointing, that they turned their attentions to the window.

"IT'S THERE! THE CASTLE! OH MY GOD!"

All of them peered out and gawked in wonder.

"It's beautiful."

"Wow!"

Severus grinned widely and jumped onto the seat to grab his bundle of robes. He ran to the door of the compartment and slid it open.

"Let's get changed into our robes!"

"Ok."

"Yeah!"

The two girls split off from the boy and went to change in the bathrooms. Evanna looked at her reflection in the mirror as she straightened her black tie. Her cloak nearly touched the floor and her skirt to her knees. She rolled up the sleeves of her cloak and cardigan, before tying her hair back into a scruffy-looking ponytail. Lily came out the toilet, attempting to tie her own tie.

"Here let me help!"

"Thanks, Evan."

They regrouped with Severus and started walking towards the doors, because the train was beginning to draw slowly into the station. Feeling more excited than she had ever in her life, Evan let out a squeal and shook the dark-haired boys arm wildly.

"EEK! I AM SO EXCITED!"

A few other excited first years chattered their agreements and even more students began piling towards the train's exits. In the excitement and bustle, the doors were pushed open and Evanna and Lily felt themselves falling through the air, towards the stone platform. The girls landed on it with an oomph. They looked up when they heard loud laughter coming from in front of them. Both saw four pairs of pairs of shoes, attached to four sets of leg, and on four very odd looking boys.

The first was lanky, with a mop of dark hair and round glasses perched on his nose. His brand new uniform was already tattered around the hems and a quirky grin on his face. The second had a long mass of black curls, tumbling over his black eyes. He was slightly taller than the first boy and a little bit skinnier, his robes sagging a little; almost like they were hand-me-downs. The third boy was taller, almost a whole head above his friends, with robes that were too small for his thin frame and a book clasped in one hand. And the fourth was squat, shorter than the others, and quite plump. His face was podgy and tie seemed to be that little bit too tight around his fat neck.

"Well that's an entrance!"

The boy with glasses laughed, as Lily helped Evan to her feet. The other boys chuckled loudly as well. Severus had jumped down from the train and put a hand on Lily's shoulder, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Oooh look at that boys, its Snivellus come to give the girlies a hand!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Lily took a step forward and Evanna frowned, but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Don't Lily…"

"You can have it."

The spectacled boy smirked and high-fived the shaggy haired boy who laughed loudly. The podgy boy sniggered, whilst the tall one gave a small cough. Lily glared at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"My pardon, I just gave you it…duh!"

Before this tense conversation could continue a huge, bearded man appeared bearing a lantern.

"First years! Follow me! C'mon first years don't be shy!"

The group of boys walked off and began sniggering to themselves, following after the large man. Evan folded her arms and looked over at her friend.

"Who were they, Severus?"

Severus sighed and shook his head.

"Just some idiots."

Lily looked cross.

"Yes, but who were they?"

He changed the subject quickly before the girls could ask how they knew who he was, to the boats which were floating in the distance. Soon they were all dismounting the boats onto the banks of the castle. The gamekeeper, a Rubeus Hagrid, led them safely into the castle where they were met at the stairs to the Entrance Hall by a stern-faced witch.

She had square glasses perched on the brim of her nose and a large pointed hat tilted to one side. She folded her hands and addressed the now silent group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Ah, hush now…Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup….all of you will wait here a moment and I will return when we are ready for you."

McGonagall swept away through the large golden doors. As soon as they had closed, a hurried whispering began amongst the new first years. The sound of the doors opening again hushed them all and the professor reappeared. She stepped forward, a scroll between her fingers.

"We're ready for you, now. Follow me."

The large group was led swiftly between two tables. During this time Evan took the opportunity to stare in awe at the Great Hall. Brightly lit candles danced high in the air and the four house tables were lined with older students who whispered as they walked by. Large egg-timers lay empty behind the staff table and the faculty stared down at the arrivals. McGonagall stopped before a stool, which sat in front of the headmaster; Professor Dumbledore, and upon the wooden seat sat the old Sorting Hat.

The headmaster gave a few opening words and warnings, then sat comfortably back down again.

"When I call your name, you will step forward. I will then place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you shall then be sorted into your houses."

The large scroll was unfurled.

"Abbot. Helena."

A blonde girl with freckles, stepped nervously forward. She caught the hem of her robes and tripped up the stairs a little. A few of the boys sniggered, but were quiet once she'd sat on the stool and McGonagall had placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Helena smiled and then ran off to the far table to sit with the applauding Hufflepuffs. McGonagall nodded and then read the next name on the list.

"Black. Sirius."

The long haired, shaggy looking boy from the train station pushed through the middle of the group and swaggered up to the stool. He sat down on it and the hat was placed on his head. A moment passed before the tear of a mouth opened again.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran over to the table two down from the Hufflepuffs and sat down happily. Next came…

"Bones. Amelia."

A dark haired girl with a bright face walked up to the stool and was then sorted into Hufflepuff house. More of the first years were sorted with cries of "RAVENCLAW!" "SLYTHERIN!" "GRYFFINDOR" and "HUFFLEPUFF!" ringing out over the applause.

Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor and was smiling at her friends from the table. Two of the other boys from Sirius' group had also been sorted into Gryffindor; Remus Lupin (the gangly boy) and Peter Pettigrew (the stout one).

"Potter. James."

The boy with messy black hair and glasses, shoved Severus and then sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran to join his fried, sending a smirk at Evan and Severus.

"Runcorn. Albert."

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was only a few children left, Evanna and Severus amongst them.

"Silvers. Evanna."

She swallowed nervously and pulled a strand of her dark hair. Evan lowered her brown eyes as she stepped forward and looked back at Severus. He smiled encouragingly and she sat on the stool. The hat jumped into life.

"Interesting. Peculiar. Mix of talents, yes. And bravery there's no doubting that. Courage is in you. However a brilliant, brilliant mind…so much room for knowledge…better be….RAVENCLAW!"

Evan let out a huge breath and let the hat be taken from her head. She shakily got off the stool and went to sit at the cheering Ravenclaw table. She shook hands with a few of the older kids and took a seat next to a first year who she had learned was called Yasmine Fa. She watched as Severus was sorted into Syltherin and clapped loudly for him. There was a bit of chatter until McGonagall tapped her goblet and Dumbledore stood.

"Let the feast begin."


	2. Year I: Chapter II

**The Marauders, Year One: Chapter 2 –**

The first few months had been a dream. The school was better than she'd ever imagined, and somehow it had unlocked and awakened a deep knowledge that Evan never knew she had. Her teachers kept commenting that she truly was the brightest witch of her age, as she seemed to be able to understand the advanced levels within the first year's programme of lessons. That wasn't to say she didn't struggle, Potions proved to be a subject she couldn't quite master as she didn't have the perfect skills of time keeping.

She loved Quidditch though. It had annoyed her that a certain bespectacled, dark haired boy had been allowed into the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in the place of Seeker…even though there was a rule against first years partaking in the sport.

She hated…no loathed…James Potter. And Sirius Black. And Peter Pettigrew. Evan knew, from sitting next to him in Charms, that she could talk to Remus Lupin, or Remus as he had asked her to call him. James and Sirius were as annoying as they were clever, somehow they managed to do the work required in class…but in a very distracting and round-a-bout way. They, except Remus who proved quite pleasant to be around, were obnoxious bullies who didn't keep themselves to themselves. Severus had suffered the worst of their behaviour.

They seemed to take pleasure in making her friend's life a misery and this, in turn, fuelled the hate fire within Lily and Evanna. It was difficult for them to speak about the issue, with them being in separate houses, but Lily and Evan discussed it within their Transfiguration and Charms classes as those were the ones Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shared. She only shared one class with Severus and the rest of Slytherin house and that was Potions.

Severus was a natural behind the cauldron. He just seemed to understand the balance and complex science of it all. Their teacher, and Slytherin's Head of House; Professor Slughorn, marvelled him at every turn.

They were currently sat in the gloomy classroom, in the very belly of the dungeons, and attempting to create the Cure for Boils. Evan glared as another porcupine quill got stuck in her finger, and one of her Horned Slugs vanished slowly over the edge of her table, a silver trail following in its wake.

"Your slugs are escaping, Evanna."

"I know, Severus. I'm just trying to ah-ah-atchoo!"

She sneezed as she accidentally inhaled some of her crushed snake fangs. Severus covered a laugh and looked at her.

"Would you like me to help?"

He offered her a kind smile and she relaxed.

"Yes please."

The dark haired boy grinned and scooted round to her side of their table. He ducked under the table and reached out to pick up the escapee slugs. A few of their classmates sniggered over at them and Evanna glanced over at them, then back to her friend. Her brown eyes narrowed as she saw the piece of parchment stuck on Severus' back.

"Severus, what is that?"

"What?"

"On your back?"

He shot up, banging his head on the table and tried to hide it from her. Evanna growled under her breath and spun him round. She read the piece of parchment.

 ** _"_** ** _My name is Snivellus Sneeze_**

 ** _I smell like Flobberworm Mucus_**

 ** _Do laugh at me, No one Else will."_**

There was no need to ask who'd written it. Had they been in the class, James and Sirius would've been sniggering as she had read it. Evan took a step back and sighed.

"Severus, why do you let them do that to you?!"

"It wasn't them!"

His eyes shot to the floor and she knew that he was lying to her. Evan tried to prise the parchment off his back, but it was firmly stuck on with a Sticking Jinx. After a short while, and Professor Slughorn giving them a look, she stopped tugging and returned to her failing potion.

Severus ended up shuffling back to his own potion and left Evan to hers. This resulted in his being praised and shown to the rest of the class, whilst Evan just managed to finish hers without too much trouble. The lesson soon drew to an end and the two houses filed out, Severus and Evanna walking side-by-side.

"Severus! Evan!"

Lily was bounding over to them, a load of books in her arms. Severus beamed as she approached and allowed her to squeezed in between Evan and himself. Evan smiled and began asking how her previous class had been.

"Awful. A certain idiot kept on annoying me and Professor Flitwick didn't even tell him off! Potter just kept throwing pieces of crumpled up parchment at me, whilst I was trying to do the hovering charm for my feather!"

"I don't get why they're so annoying!"

Their black haired friend said nothing, but merely hummed in agreement as the pounding of feet came down the corridor. Before she knew it, Evan felt herself falling, then the painful smack of the stone floor against her hip. Lily's books tumbled as she too stumbled over and Severus called out to the two boys who stopped and turned; James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Why, Silvers?"

As she stood, she glared at Sirius. How could anyone be so cheeky?! It bemused her. Before either of them could say another word, James spoke, addressing Severus.

"Oi Snivellus, you enjoying the attention? Have many people laughed at you yet?"

He put particular emphasis on the word "you", and smirked as Severus lowered his eyes to Lily's copy of the Standard Book of Spells; Grade 1. Lily frowned, she had no idea what the boy was referring to…and then she caught sight of the parchment stuck of her best friend's back.

"What is that?"

She tried to tug it off, then turned to glare at the other boys.

"Did you do this?!"

"Maybe we did."

Said James, looking at her.

"Maybe we didn't."

Continued Sirius, not taking his narrowed gaze off the stony faced Evanna.

"Take. It. Off."

"Lily, don't."

Severus tried to intervene, but his red headed friend stepped forward, ignoring him. James too stepped forward.

"No."

"Take it off him, Potter!"

"Why, Evans?"

"He hasn't done anything to deserve it."

"Yes he has."

"What?!"

"It's a secret."

Lily guffawed as Evan finally moved her eyes to the other boy.

"That's not an excuse."

"Lily, Evanna…come on."

"That's it girlies, you listen to Snivellus."

Evan snapped back to Sirius.

"Don't call him that! His name is Severus."

To be short, the argument ended with Severus dragging Lily away before she punched James in the nose and Evan following after them, having landed a good punch at Sirius. The girls were still fuming as they reached the library and went inside. Madame Pince looked a little startled as they came in, but quickly went back to her work having not been truly interested in why they looked so angry.

The trio sat at a tabled between two shelves and Evan pulled out some scrolls of parchment to write her History of Magic essay for Professor Binns. She listened, but didn't speak, as Lily and Severus bickered over why he should stand up for himself against those bullies.

"It won't make any difference, Lily!"

"Yes it will!"

"Lily, they will keep on bullying me…just let it go."

Lily sat back, her green eyes narrowing.

"No, Severus. You're my friend. It's not right that they do that."

Severus rolled his eyes, he knew he wasn't going to win this, and resorted to ignoring Lily and sorting his Potions notes. After much huffing and under-her-breath cursing, Lily settled down and opened her Herbology book. They worked in silence until, eventually, it was time to head to their individual classes. Severus and Lily were off to Astronomy, whereas Evanna was headed towards History of Magic. She passed Remus on her journey, who offered her a smile, which she returned stiffly as she was still annoyed with his friends.

He looked tired and unwell, but there was no time for her to stop as she didn't want to be late. She spotted Yasmine as she approached the outside of the classroom, and the Asian girl waved her down.

"Hey, Evanna."

"Hi, Yasmine."

"Hi Evanna, hi Yasmine."

It was Amelia Bones, from Hufflepuff. The girl smiled as they returned her greetings and then the door slowly creaked open for them to enter, as they heard Professor Binns' voice echo from the back of the class.

"Do come in."

The three girls chuckled and Evan tucked a few strands of her brown curls behind her ear. They followed after the class and settled in their seats. Amelia next to a boy in Hufflepuff, and Yasmine and Evan at the table beside.

"Today, we're going to finish talking about the Soap Blizzard of 1378."

"Finally…if he did it much longer, I would've strangled myself with my tie."

"I know, but still…it is interesting, once you get past the fact how boring it is."

The girls covered their giggles as the ghost took a large 'breath' and began his long long long lecture. Evan forgot about the argument in the hallway, she forgot about Lily's long rant at her other friend, she forgot about being mad at Sirius and James, she was fully absorbed in hearing about the history of the magical world….even if it was the boring, but factual Soap Blizzard of 1378.


	3. Year I: Chapter III

**The Marauders, Year One: Chapter 3 –**

It was a quiet and sunny day, but nearly every first year was cooped up in the Great Hall. Evanna was one of these students. She had all her class work laid out neatly on one of the tables. Remus entered the hall and spotted his friend sat on her own. He approached her, his bag slung over his shoulder and a pile of books in his hands.

"Hey Evanna. What are you doing?"

She jumped and nearly lost her hold on her quill. Remus laughed and sat next to her, trying to peek over her shoulder as she drew. Evan had taken the time during her study period…exams were in a few weeks…to start drawing to relieve some stress. The brunette enjoyed drawing, it was a sort of hobby...unlike Remus' friends who still enjoyed annoying Severus as part of their day-to-day lives.

At the current moment, Evan was attempting to draw a loose sketch of the golden owl podium at the end of the Great Hall. She wasn't entirely happy with it, but she could bewitch the lines later and get them to move into the correct position. She lifted her sketch book away from the boy's gaze and hid the drawing. She never showed anyone her drawings, well except her sister, but that was involuntary as she had been snooping round Evan's room without permission. However, the two sisters liked to doodle together. The brunette turned her gaze back to the boy next to her.

"Nothing."

"No, let me see. What were you drawing?"

He craned his long neck over her arm and caught a glimpse of the picture.

"Is that the owl?"

He gestured to the end of the hall.

"Yeah."

"It's really good."

Evan felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and she lowered her brown eyes.

"It's getting there."

Remus offered her a smile and then turned back to his revision. She was grateful for this, she didn't want to talk about her private hobby, but then again doing it in front of everybody wasn't really the wisest idea. It was in the second that she had left the book lying open to search her bag for a fresh roll of parchment, that James Potter grabbed the abandoned thing off the table.

"Nice drawing, Silvers."

"Give that back!"

Ignoring her, he showed it to Sirius, and Peter – completely ignored – had to squash in between them to see what was on the page. Evan made a grab for the book, but James pulled it just out of her reach. Remus said nothing, he didn't even look up, to embarrassed for his friends.

"Give. It. Back. Potter."

"But it's a nice owl."

"Thanks for the comment, now give me my book back."

"In fact they're all nice drawings. I like this one especially. Don't you Sirius?"

He showed off the sketch she had done of the exterior of Hogwarts. She felt her ears turn red with irritation and once again grabbed for the book.

"Give it here."

"Let's see, James."

Sirius took the book from his friend and admired the sketch. He completely ignored the girls cry as he tore out the page, just as two ink birds flew off the roof of the ink-building.

"Just give her back the book, guys."

Remus ran a hand over his face as he said this, which caused James and Sirius to share an amused look.

"Ok. Ok. We'll give to back."

Sirius tossed the book back into her outstretched hand. She tucked the book safely back in her bag and then held out her hand again.

"Can I have my drawing back?"

The black haired boy laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it. Something to…you know…put up on my wall?"

"Black, give it back."

"Wow she can rhyme."

He folded it and put it in the pocket of his robes. If there wasn't a table between them, Evan would have wiped the smug look of his slightly freckled face and ran to Ravenclaw Tower as fast as she could. However, at this point Lily had just entered the hall and was making her way towards her friend.

"These idiots bothering you, Evan?"

"Watch out James, it's the screaming fire of insults."

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved her way next to Evanna.

"Oh put a sock in it, Sirius."

Evan smirked and caught Sirius' eye. The boy rolled his eyes and gave her a dimpled smirk. She replied with a roll of her eyes and looked back at her work. Eventually the boys, including Remus left to go to another table. Lily turned to her friend.

"I'm so looking forward to not having to see James Potter's smirk over the summer."

"I'm just looking forward to going home for a bit."

The was a low meow and Sultan leapt onto the table. The fat cat stretched his legs over Lily's work. The girls both laughed.

"Don't do it, Sultan."

But the cat went and lay down all over their papers. Evan stroked his head and then slid her fingers under his belly to lift him up. The cat protested as she popped him back on the floor, so he nipped her fingers softly, then slunk under the table to lie over her feet.

"I'm sorry boy, but we have to revise."

Seemingly catching her drift, the cat got up and trotted away. The girls lent against the table and watched him weave between tables. The ginger mass reappeared as he jumped onto the table where the annoying quartet were sat. He rolled onto his back as the boys cooed and stroked him. Sultan head-butted Sirius' hand and Lily giggled as she heard his owner mutter under her breath.

"Traitor."

"Come on Evan, let's go and find Severus, he said he'd meet us by the lake."

"Ok, we could do with a break."

The girls quickly packed up their things and began to head outside. On their way they passed the large exam timetable that hovered by the Great Hall. The order of exams went like this –

Charms

Flying

History of Magic

Potions

Defence Against the Darks Arts

Astronomy

Transfiguration

 _Well at least my favourite subject is at the end._

 **End of Year One Memoirs**


End file.
